


One and only

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	One and only

– Кстати, – сказал Бак, – что в моём столе делают её фотографии? Ты опять за своё? Послушай, эта игра уже…  
– Не будь идиотом, – Фоу потянулась и села. – Не забывай, что ты не нанкинский выскочка, служащий в Ордене по найму. Чаны – древний род, который не должен прерваться. Рано или поздно тебе придётся вступить в брак.  
– С Линали Ли?!  
– Линали – прекрасный человек. И достойная женщина.  
– Ты рехнулась? – Бак приподнялся на локте. – Линали – ребёнок. То есть подросток! В общем, совсем юная...  
– Ну да, – кивнула Фоу, – она, может быть, немного наивна. Чересчур привязана к этим дуракам из Европейского. Судит обо всём по-детски. Вечно лезет на рожон, и у неё несколько жёсткие методы решения конфликтов. И... – Фоу спохватилась, смутилась и немедленно пришла в ярость. – Такой она будет не всегда!  
А вот ты – всегда, подумал Бак, любуясь её потемневшими от гнева глазами. Если боги будут милосердны ко мне.  
– Хватит на меня пялиться, балда! Комуи не дурак, хотя и помешан на сестре. Со временем он догадается, что никого лучше тебя нельзя... Никого лучше нет...  
– Угу. Иди ко мне.  
– Я имею в виду, для дипломатических отношений! С Европейским отделением! Комуи не заинтересован в том, чтобы Чаны опять укрепили дом браком с кем-нибудь из магов. К тому же, – она понизила голос. – Мне кажется, что Комуи догадывается насчёт нас. В последний раз он отправил за тобой всего одного комурина, причём – с подозрительно устаревшими схемами.  
– Опять Комуи! – рявкнул Бак. – Может, я просто женюсь на Комуи? Или…  
– Интересно, кто будет невестой…  
– Или на тебе! – потеряв терпение, он врезал кулаком по колонне. В камне загудело, и по гладкой поверхности пробежала цепочка каких-то светящихся знаков. – Всё равно пропадать!  
Потом Бак потерял терпение ещё раз и всё-таки покосился вправо.  
Фоу озабоченно разглядывала хлопья штукатурки, мягко осыпающиеся с потолка. По-видимому, она решила сделать вид, что не расслышала.  
Голую Фоу от одетой Фоу отличали два лиловых лоскута, почти не скрывающие едва очерченную грудь и косточки бёдер, острые, как щебень. Однако за семь лет Бак так и не смог привыкнуть к этому зрелищу, а тем более – к мысли, что от него когда-нибудь придётся отвыкать.

***

Колонну они, разумеется, всё-таки сломали. Ничего, сказала Фоу, всё равно она не несущая. Сам дурак, сказала Фоу, нечего было хватать меня, как сумасшедший.  
Она наклонилась, вглядываясь в его лицо, – совсем как в их первые дни. Тогда ей почти всё приходилось делать самой, потому что больше, чем Семьи Ноя в парадных костюмах, Бак боялся одного: собственной над Фоу власти. Того, что эта власть приводит её по ночам в его комнату. Ну, или в коридор, где он как-то еле успел нарисовать знак Слепой Глухоты той рукой, которой не стягивал брюки, – а в следующую секунду в трёх шагах бодро протопал верный Хан.  
Ну, или на кухню, где, приветствуя Бака, жутко гремели зачарованные Жу Мэем ложки…  
Прохладные острые соски коснулись его груди, твёрдые колени впились в рёбра, и Бак вскинулся, застонал, задвигался, пытаясь проникнуть ещё глубже. Фоу охнула и качнулась назад, но он сумел перехватить её запястья повыше огромных ладоней и, не отпуская, перевернулся вместе с нею, прижал лёгкое тело к полу. Мягко надавил, вынуждая шире раздвинуть бёдра, слепо толкнулся вперёд – резко и быстро, как нравилось им обоим.  
Время, когда он боялся таких вещей, давно прошло.  
Фоу была чудовищно сильна – и Бак знал, насколько. Знал так же ясно, как видел её распахнутые сумрачные глаза, и запрокинутый подбородок, и трещины на искусанных губах: такие обычно покрывают слишком раскалённый камень. Фоу вздрогнула и вдруг выгнулась, словно отталкивая его, – на самом деле она старалась прижаться теснее, словно он был стеной, с которой Фоу пыталась слиться. Это Бак тоже знал.  
– Я с тобой, – прошептал он, хотя мог бы сказать «Я тебя люблю», или «Я дома», или вовсе промолчать.  
Фоу ухмыльнулась, собираясь, видимо, прокомментировать эту гениальную фразу, и тогда он, склонившись, прижался к её улыбающимся сухим губам, и засунул язык ей в рот, и почувствовал, как тонкие тёплые лодыжки скрестились у него за спиной.  
Если бы они не целовались, то кричали бы сейчас, наверное, оба – но так крик превратился в глухое «м-м-м», которое легко заглушил каменный грохот где-то сзади.  
– А вот эта – несущая, – выдохнула Фоу, когда Бак, наконец, оторвался от неё, хватая ртом воздух. – Нам надо лучше держать себя...

***

– ...в руках?  
– Что? – Бак подскочил. Снимки, которые он действительно перебирал, рассыпались, Бак не глядя сгрёб их в ящик стола и прижал руку к мгновенно загоревшейся щеке. – Где у меня в руках?  
Щека у него, видимо, чесалась невыносимо. И шея.  
– Нигде, – отрезала Фоу. Она была очень зла, но скорее бы сама залезла в камнедробилку, чем дала бы понять, на кого злится.  
– Фоу, – Бак почесал щёку. – Я тут подумал…  
– Удивительно!  
– Отстань… Мне всерьёз надоела дурацкая конспирация. У меня аллергия на цветы, вопли Комуи и боевых роботов.  
– Скажите, пожалуйста.   
– Мне наплевать, что подумают в Ордене.  
Фоу только хмыкнула. Пожалуй, громче, чем следовало.  
– Я не хочу ради твоих выдумок портить нервы хорошему человеку. Пол-Европейского считает, что у Линали роман с младшим Книжником. Вторая половина – что с Кандой…  
– С кем? – глаза Фоу невольно округлились.  
– Вот именно, – Бак вздохнул. – Боюсь представить, насколько серьёзное чувство ей нужно скрывать таким образом. Слушай, а может, они просто опиумом торгуют?  
Фоу пожала плечами.   
– Не то, – Бак снова почесал щёку. – Всё не то.   
– Раз не то, я пойду, – Фоу шагнула к стене. – Не хочу отвлекать… от дел.  
Она ненавидела себя за эту интонацию.  
– Погоди, – сказал Бак каким-то странным голосом. – Ты уже восемнадцать часов не приходила. Постой ещё немного. У меня… от тебя аллергия проходит.   
Это было серьёзное заявление. И жуткое.   
Здесь всегда хватало однолюбов, чтоб им провалиться.  
Фоу подошла и обняла Бака за шею обоими предплечьями. Ладони она сложила у него на груди, – получилось вроде щита.   
– Ну я не могу больше! – пожаловался он, бодая её затылком в грудь. – Что ты за чушь всё время несёшь! А?  
– Бак, не глупи. Женщина и мужчина любят друг друга, а потом бывают дети. Лучше нам закончить всё сейчас. Тебе будет нужен наследник, балда. Подумай об этом.  
– Ага, – Бак потёрся виском о её локоть. – Я подумаю.  
– Вот сам же понимаешь…  
– Я подумаю, что с этим можно сделать, – сказал Бак.   
Откинувшись в её руках, он смотрел на неё огромными сияющими глазами и улыбался.  
И Фоу наконец стало по-настоящему страшно.


End file.
